Mystery That Keeps Unfolding
by HendrickGrl25
Summary: Something happens to Michael during Rec. Only Nobody knows
1. Chapter 1

Don't own a thing, well the exception of my car.

Michael sat thinking on a bench near an open shed. Not completely aware of his surroundings, suddenly, he is being choked and drug into the building. On the basketball court Lincoln is playing. When he first arrived outside, he took noticed of where his brother was and every 10 or so minutes he would check to make sure he was still out of trouble. On one occasion, he noticed Michael wasn't sitting where he had been. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Near the area of where he had been sitting was a old shed that now housed a couple bathroom toilets. He noticed a large group of men leaving and every single one of them had a smirk across their face. The C.O. s started to round every one up to head in it was 5:30. Count was in 30 minutes. When the C.O. came to bring Lincoln in he started to speak. "Ryan, if Michael Schofield doesn't show up for count tonight I know where he is. Have Bellick come talk to me if his not there."

"Lincoln, what are you trying to fill me with?"

"Nothing, it's just I have this feeling, if he's not there for count."

"Ok I'll tell him. Let's go though."

30 minutes later at count Surce was dumbfound when Bellick asked him if he knew where Michael was, as he was questioning him C.O. Ryan came up behind him. "Bellick, is Schofield not here?"

"Nope, he's on the run again."

"Wait, when I was bringing Burrows in, he said he had a feeling that Michael wouldn't be here. You're supposed to go talk to him. I'll finish count."

Bellick stomps off in rage towards SHU. He has Lincoln's cell opened. Inside on his face you can see the worry lines. He stands up when Bellick enters. "Where's Schofield? I was told you knew."

"Go check the outside bathroom. During Rec I saw him talking to Westerlamore and once he left he was sitting out there by himself. 15 minutes later he was gone and a group of guys came out of there."

"Burrows you better not be pulling my leg."

Bellick and a group of 4 other C.O. s follow him to the bathroom outside. Inside in the back of the building on the floor is a very weak and very hurt Michael Schofield with pants around his ankles. Blood is covering the floor and parts of the walls. Bellick bends down and slaps him across the face. "Schofield! What in the Hell are you doing out here?"

He has him picked up by the shirt and his hand outstretched to slap him again when he responses weakly. "Please, don't." He drops him back to the ground from where he was holding him. When he hits the ground, he starts to cough up blood. Bellick motions for a couple of the C.O. s to pick him up.

In the infirmary, Sara is preparing to leave her office, when from down the hall she sees Bellick and the C.O. s carry Michael. She drops her things on the desk and rushes out to meet them. "What happened?"

"Don't know and frankly don't care. I have to go rope off those bathrooms. Warden's going to want to see this one."

The guards lay Michael on an exam table. "He should give you any trouble I assume his condition." Bellick laughs as he leaves.

Sara sets to work quickly, "Michael, can you hear me? What happened?" She goes to the cabinet by the window. In the window the light is on in the outside bathroom and in the back of the building, she can see the blood covering the floor. Quickly she grabs the phone and calls the local hospital. She tries her best to stop the bleeding, but to no avail, it doesn't stop. The ambulance has soon arrived with the paramedics and a stretcher. Where they careful load him Sara follows taking care of his condition.

At the local hospital, he is rushed to surgery. The next day he wakes in complete agony. He notices that he isn't in the prison infirmary. He also notices Dr. Tancredi standing outside taking with another doctor. Soon she enters, "Nice to see you left like waking up."

"My pleasure has it been 5 years already. And it was nice of you to come visit me, after I end up in a hospital for some reason."

"Good to see the one thing you didn't lose was your sense of humor. No actually last night, you were attacked. C.O. Bellick, didn't think it was bad enough in his personal opinion that you need to see the hospital, but after how much blood you lost and the shape I saw in my medical opinion you were in you came here. You're in isolation, but according to government law, it requires you be restrained to the bed, until it is seen fit for you to return to the prison."

"Oh so, there not coming off. And I'm not leaving."

"Michael, a government officer is going to be coming down in a few minutes to ask you questions about what you remember. You need to answer as many of the questions as you can."

"Ok." There is a knock on the door and a man in a suit with a briefcase is there. Sara stands and walks out as he walks in.

"Cooper Harp," he puts his hand out but quickly pulls it back when he sees Michael show him that he can't move his hands, "Sorry, I'm here concerning, what happened last night at the prison where you are located. I need you to explain the details as far as you remember. There is a pending trial for it if it was foal play or so on." He pulls out a tape recorder and turns it on.

"Well, I was thinking about what I was going to do with my girlfriend who's expecting a baby, when I get out. Then, suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and had me in a headlock and drug me over to the outside restroom. Inside he threw me against a wall in the back. When I got up, I saw that there were about 15 of them blocking anyway out. A couple of them started in on beating me. At first, I tried to defend myself and saw that it was no use. After about 15 minutes they gave up, dropped me hard on the floor and after that I was out."

"The Correctional Officer said when he found you your pants were around your ankles, are you telling me that you don't know how that had happened?"

Michael were angry replies, "You want to know what my pants ended up off go ask the guy that probably raped me. 'Cause I hardly could see straight when they were done beating the shit out of me. Go to prison and find out what it's like to have no women of any sort there. Try to live your life, half the men in there haven't had sex in years, some have moved on to other options to fill that void in their life."

"Ok, Mr. Schofield, I think that will do for now. I was told before I came in that you were expecting a visitor. I need to go to the prison and go over the scene. Good-day."

He knocks on the door and the guard outside opens the door. Outside waiting, he sees LJ. He thought to himself, "God Veronica must have found out and called Lisa, and she told him."

He heard the guard say 10 minutes after he had been searched. When he entered, he ran up and hugged him. Michael moaned in pain as it shot through his entire body. "How'd this happen, mom got a call from Veronica this morning telling her that you were seriously hurt. She told me when I got back from school."

"I don't know how it happened LJ, but you need to let your mom, know I didn't bring this on myself or any consequences for Lincoln's actions."

"Veronica is here, she brought me done here, she thinks someone is trying to have you and dad killed from the inside so they don't find out who set-up dad."

"LJ, don't say a word about this to anyone."

"Uncle Mike, does this have to do with that guy that just left and that lady. They were talking, and he said it was more than likely you were raped conscious and didn't want anyone to know about it."

"No! That guy is assuming things that he doesn't know. Don't tell anyone, except your Dad …"


	2. Chapter 2

When LJ got home his mom, started questioning him "LJ, how bad is he hurt?"

"Not bad, but he had to have emergency surgery to reduce swelling in his head and set his ankle with pins."

"Did he tell you how it happened?"

"No, he just said it had nothing to do with dad and he didn't bring it on himself."

"Oh my god, Lincoln, had to have had something to do with all of this and why he was in prison in the first place."

"He wants me to tell dad something tomorrow afterschool."

"No, you're not going into that place. I don't want you killed."

"Mom, I'll be fine." LJ storms off to his room.

That evening at the prison Lincoln is escorted to the infirmary for his check-up. Dr. Tancredi is going over paper work closely and doesn't notice when C.O. Ryan enters the room until he clears his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Give me one minute. The hospital wanted some updated records."

"No problem ma'am. I'll be waiting outside."

He walks out closing the door behind him. Lincoln speaks up, "How bad was he?"

"Who?"

"Michael, I saw T-bag and a group of men leaving that outhouse yesterday. And Michael was nowhere to be seen."

"He should be able to return in a few days. He needed surgery but he was fine when I checked him this afternoon."

"Oh, his nephew was there. Lincoln I need to ask you question. The officer that did the questioning said that in most cases, as Michael's the vicitim is raped and left for dead if anyone finds them. Can you tell me if anybody at all in this prison has it in for Michael or anything?"

"What do you mean by raped?"

"When C.O. Bellick found him, his pants were around his ankles. Which lead them to suspect…?"

"I swear, if for some reason I get out of here I'll kill him."

"Who?"

"Bagwell. Ever since Michael arrived, he's had a thing for him. Michael has tried to keep his distance, but you know how that goes in prison."

"You think T-bag had something to do with all of this."

"More than likely."

At the hospital, Michael is laying on the bed trying to sleep, but finds it difficult cuffed to the bed railing. Suddenly he hears a woman and the guard arguing. "He's my ex-brother-in-law I need to talk with him."

"Ma'am I'm sorry I'm not permitted to do so. It's after visiting hours."

"Please, my son ran away, Michael was acting as a guidance officer until everything that has happened."

"LJ, ran away, what in the hell, why would?" he thought to himself, he then also remembered the window in the door was open slightly. "Guard, let her in."

"Schofield, you aren't to have visitors."

"God damn it's about my nephew."

Reluctantly the guard opens the door, "10 minutes lady."

Lisa hugs Michael tightly; he winces back in pain as it soars through his body, "What about LJ running away now?"

"I left for 10 minutes to bring something to the neighbor's and when I got back I was going to talk to him about you and Lincoln, but he wasn't any there. I looked through the entire house. He wasn't anywhere. I told him not to come and talk with you or his dad either until all this cleared up, but he said that he had to tell Lincoln something, that you couldn't. God Michael what …"

"Hold on, you wouldn't let him go talk to Lincoln." He raises his upper body from the bed with the statement.

"No, I didn't want him to get hurt."

He collapses to the bed when he hears her answer, "Lisa, the guy that did this to me, he's had it in for me from day one I was sent to prison. The first couple of days I was there he cut off a couple toes. A few days after that he said, he'd gut me if he had the chance."

"Michael, have you talked to someone about it all?"

"No. It doesn't matter, when he got finished yesterday, he was going to rape me, but they saw the guards rounding everyone up to bring them inside. Hell, I was half-dead, when they found me. Another hour out there, I wouldn't be here."

"Michael, why don't you report it to the warden?"

"It won't do any good. I filed a motion for transfer; it takes 30 days for it to go through. I have to have a legitimate reason to want transferred."

"It is they'll kill you before you're make parole."

"I don't need this right now. And from the looks of it, the doctor is here to me over."

The doctor enters, "Ma'am I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"His my brother-in-law, my husband wanted me to stay with him for a while. Until he is able to come talk with him."

"I guess you can stay. Guard, I need you to remove one hand cuff, so that Mr. Schofield can be examined."

The guard takes the handcuffs off the hand. Lisa helps him sit up. "I need to change the dressing, if you would help him remove the top of the gown and his long sleeved shirt."

Lisa slips off the top gown, as the doctor goes over the paper work. "Be careful of that shoulder, it's pretty bad." She pulls his arm out of the sleeve and pulls it over his head. Revealing the tattoo to her for the first time.

"Michael, when did…?"

"Awhile ago, it's nothing."

"Michael, it …"

"Ok, Schofield, let's check your insulin levels, make sure that the IV hasn't put them out of whack." He pricks Michael's fingertip and puts the test stripe with a dot of blood on it in the glucose meter.


End file.
